


【横雏】徒然19

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】徒然19

>>>>>  
横山退掉了现在租的房子搬去了村上家，村上的房子年底到期，两人平日里也开始物色起了新家。  
他正式做起了AD，下半年台里各种特番要录，村上公司那边也是忙得不行，两个人每天能待在一起的时间估计就只有在同一张床上睡觉的时候。每天早上村上早起半小时左右做个早餐，两人都顶着一副睡眼惺忪的模样一起刷牙剃胡子，匆匆吃了早餐后就各自去上班。晚上又都是晚归，时间凑得上就搭伙一起吃个便利店的便当，喝点酒边看电视边做些无谓的吐槽。  
横山心想同居到底是不是件好事，怎么感觉热恋期都还没怎么过，他俩就提前步入了五十年后的老夫妻生活模式。

村上倒是抽空找好了房子，一间不算大的1LDK，两个人的收入摊一摊房租也负担得起。于是两人在家里的共处时间里又多了一件事，就是打包行李。横山心里也苦，心想着不知道上次的正常夜生活已经是几周前了，可又不忍心让村上太累，只好委屈地看着那个现在跪坐在地板上打包纸箱的村上信五，从背后抱了抱他。  
“怎么啦？”村上停下了动作，玩起横山环过自己腰际的手。  
横山没有说话，只是用鼻尖轻蹭村上肩部裸露在衣料外的肌肤，手指跟村上的相交扣。村上的身上散发着一股很好闻的味道。横山也坐在了地板上，两条长腿分开将村上收进了怀中，此刻那个温顺的坐在怀中不动弹的村上信五显得是那么的可爱。他忍不住贴近了他的耳畔，轻声说了句喜欢。  
这句话成了效果绝妙的催情素，横山的体温覆上了后背，胯间的那物又正好地顶在村上的腰间，他转过头对着横山送上了一个结结实实的舌吻。  
第二天还要上班，有点情迷意乱的两人只好去卫生间草草解决了生理问题。吃到了点荤腥的横山更怨念了，热恋期还没过，什么时候能让人正经谈个恋爱？  
他开始期盼着年底休假的到来。

随着圣诞SP节目的外景准备年末也就正式来临了。横山更是每天忙到晚，等地狱般的收录期度过以后，真到了年底圣诞节那天反而还空闲了出来。难得下午就收了工，他去村上公司接他下班，头天平安夜就在两人劳累的此起彼伏的呼噜声中过去了，但是圣诞节还是要好好庆祝一下。  
深冬的寒风冻手又冻脸，他们把围巾裹紧了些，手揣在上衣的口袋里缩起身子并肩走。圣诞还没过去，街边花花绿绿的灯饰还闪个不停，偶尔有情侣擦身而过，女孩把手伸进男生的口袋里，一路有说有笑。  
当然，这个他们做不到。只是加紧了回家的步伐，横山可不想在路上花费太多的时间。在仅存的12月25日这天的几个小时里，他还有好多好多事情要做。

在一家甜品店前村上叫他等一下。门口摆放了姜饼搭建的圣诞小屋，翻糖做的圣诞老人和麋鹿就立在了屋顶。店里暖黄色的灯光让甜点看起来更加可口。他跟着村上进了店，看村上在各式各样的圣诞蛋糕里挑来挑去，最后伸出冻得有点红的手指了指一款简单的奶油草莓蛋糕。  
两个人吃。对。啊，不用写圣诞快乐的message了。  
村上转过来问他，不用写了吧？大眼睛里写满了笑意。  
嗯，不用写了。

除了圣诞节，今天还有其他的意义。今天是他们交往一周年的日子。有欢笑有眼泪，发生了不少的事情，但还是平安迎来的一周年的日子。

回到家村上懒得做饭便直接叫了外卖，吃饭的时候横山开了罐啤酒说要跟他干杯。  
“干杯干嘛？”  
“圣诞快乐啊。”  
“还有呢？”  
横山红着脸支支吾吾说了声庆祝我们一周年嘛。  
村上抿嘴笑着喝了口酒，问他还有呢。  
“还有？”  
横山是真不记得了，可村上还有印象，那个刮着冷风的夜里，在他们经常偷喝酒的公园里，灰头土脸的横山跟他讲的失恋的事情，对他说认识你真好的事情。  
“就你单方面来说我们认识十年了啊傻瓜！”

横山愣愣看着眼前的人，十年前的村上信五的样子渐渐与现在的重叠起来。认识十年，交往一年，他懊恼着为什么没有早点察觉这份心意，为什么没有早点和他一起。好在他们还年轻，还可以有下一个十年来弥补。横山暗自下了决定，沾了点白色奶油抹到了村上鼻尖，被他突然的举动吓到的村上呆呆瞪着眼睛。  
认识十年了你要不要考虑送我一份大礼啊。  
超美味甜点，大眼萌萌hina酱。  
村上一巴掌拍上了他的脑门说你这取标题的水平别想升职了，还是老实做AD吧。

两人洗完了澡准备上床睡觉。换好睡衣的村上主动地抱住了横山，在他的肩头蹭蹭。  
“hina酱？”  
“嗯。”村上居然点头应了他一声。那个大猩猩脸上流露出了一丝罕见的难为情，可是在横山的眼里还是无敌的可爱。  
“你今晚做什么都可以哦……”

不得了，超美味甜点，大眼萌萌hina酱。  
横山默默在心里双手合十。  
我开动了。

TBC.


End file.
